


Bang the Yang

by Yeeyee13



Category: RWBY
Genre: Cock Slut, F/M, Face-Fucking, Vaginal Sex, Verbal Abuse, all sorts of hot stuff, before yang lost a 'you know', the dicking of a hot ass blonde
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 06:19:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9222974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yeeyee13/pseuds/Yeeyee13
Summary: Yang gets a plowing. A hard one no less. What more do you want?





	

**Author's Note:**

> So Reiq got me doing this shit. Made this back in 2016 and in [Hentai-Foundry](http://www.hentai-foundry.com/stories/user/infin10/20740/Bang-The-Yang) and thought, 'Maybe Ao3 would appreciate this kind of shit'. And here it is. Might or might not do another chapter where Yang gets anally demolished, but who knows? The mood can snap back in when it feels like it. 
> 
> Anyhoo, enjoy.~ 
> 
> (( Also, a bit sorry for getting rid of that Mikasa fic. Lost the interest on giving that amazonian beauty the cumming of a millennium. ))

**“Why did I agreed to this...”** Maybe because your friends put you up to this? A bribe? Some sensical? It wouldn’t matter now anyway. The young female adult known as Yang Xiao-Long gotten the interests of a duo of dark skinned men who just looked at the female with lustful gazes. Why the guys were so attracted to Miss Goldilocks? Was it her bodacious body? With her big breasts stuffed into her top and her fat ass underneath those brown shorts, that would be the reason. The second is this.

**“If you’re goin’ to fuck me good, you better be packin’ major heat below the belt. I like my dicks that won’t fizzle out when they go in, ya’ hear me?”** In all honesty, Yang here is a bit of a slut. The two ‘gentlemen’ nods to her words as a third male in a white suit lead them to a room with no air conditioning or windows what-so-ever. The saddest part is that the place looks _fantastic._ Simplistic as all hell, but fantastic otherwise. **“Wow… This place looks great,”** said the perky blonde as she began to spill those plush tatas out of her yellow shirt and showed them off with her tongue running on her sweet lips. “That’s 1 point, fellas. Now let’s see if you both got the stuff.”

With a chuckle, Yang took her time teasing the men’s crotches until they grow just as big as she wanted it. Man, do she wanted it right now seeing that these studs sticking to her purple hues were chiseled and handsome to boot! Yang did felt a bit disappointed with herself by not telling the two about their names, but that’s for later. For now, she _needs_ her fun. **“Okay… Who wanna go first?”**

A hour has past. It was night and the team of one dude of questionable ethnicity and another who was showing signs of being of African American descent. Rare seeing them in Remnant. The sister of Ruby was on squatting down with her big rear close to the cushiony padding the folk here put on the floor. Of course, Yang had to take of her kicks. The hunkered female bit her lower lip as she ran her tongue onto those large cocks engorged from boiling blood. The veins throbbing onto their shafts proves that they were horny as all hell. So was Miss Xiao-Long.

**“Holy shit, you’re both freakin’** _ **beasts**_ **!”** The brawler was getting wet. The stain showing on her covered snatch _screams_ ‘Fuck me raw and don’t stop’. Sadly, the boys can’t see it now yet the girl licking their dicks teasingly was a way better alternative. Seems like this yellow sun got what she fully expected. First doubtful, then impressed, now fully into what her ‘partners’ have in store for the long-haired bombshell. The naked two moaned softly as Yang began to suck them off like a professional. Even with the gloves on, her stroking felt so damn good. **“Mmmmmm.~ Your pre’s sinks so good in my mouth,”** she told one of the hunks seductively before spitting on a lucky fellow’s chode.

**“Seems like you get dibs on this warm pussy, babe.~”** The man on the right pumped his fist in joy while the one on the left huffed depressingly. **“Oh, don’t look sad now, sweetie. Think I’m just gonna ignore you while your pal here fucks my womb up?”** Giving the other a shot, she gave him a nice little deepthroating before pulling out breathing for some clear oxygen. **“You can fuck my mouth as you like!~”**

Excited much, Goldie? Eh. Not surprised. You do carry a little bit of a whore side. Not as adorably innocent as Ruby, not as cutely tsundere as Weiss, not as perversely indifferent as Blake, but you’re you. And this part of you made the team you gotten so firm and hard, that they’ll be in deep despair if they don’t fuck you nice and deep. So cutting the bullshit. _**Let’s get fired up.~**_

Yang went on top of a greatly hung individual while the other tore the shit off her trousers, revealing a searing, damp slit and possibly the _**meatiest**_ mounds of assflesh that the chap has ever laid eyes on. **“** _ **Damn, bitch! You got ass for days!**_ **”** Yang’s eyes slightly broadened as Person #1 didn’t stalled doing mouth to mouth with her puffy anus as she lipped back with a yelp. **“H-Hey… I said my mouth, not my butt…”**

Ignoring that Person #1 called her a ‘bitch’ (and internally getting hotter by it), Yang had her mouth closed and moaning with that bold man anally eating her out while Person #2 put the tip of his huge shaft in her pussy. She had the obvious reaction. **“Fuckin’ shit! Just the fucking** _ **tip**_ **?!”** After slurping on the biggest badonkadonk he saw in his life, Person #1 gone to Yang’s face with his crotch as a huffing pun master kissed the bastard who licked her behind like he hasn't ate in _months_. Yang herself was still in shock that she felt how big and thick Person #2 was even if he didn’t went balls deep.

**“Hell yeah, slut. Now take my cock like a good girl n’ cum for me.~”** Person #2 grabbed a juicy cheek of hers as Yang only sighed during Person #2’s feel down of her marshmallowy white derriere. **“Well you fuckers got me hooked, so just fuck me up.~”** And fuck her up they did as Person #2 pistoned upwards on Yang’s vagina with sqluechs galore reverberating in the room as the fiery Xiao-Long whimpers and mewls by the man she’s laying on mashing her deepest places.

**“Your big fuckin’ dick is scraping me from the insii~IIDE!~”** Cursing and wailing happily, Yang enjoyed every moment of this as she passionately and fastly jerked off Person #1’s long, twitching cock. **“What’s-Your-Name…~ Please fuck my huge, white ass… I want you stretching my butt hard with your tasty prick and fill me with your spunk before your friend does... Pound me! Cum inside me! Let me gag on your cock after it!** _ **Do it please! FUCK MEEE- OH MY GOOOOD! SO GOOOOD!~ FUCK ME HARDER! HAAAAAARDE-!~ MMPH?!**_

 Her screams became muffled as Person #1 slammed his cock into her throat as he fucks the spit onto his pole. **“Man, this skank gets easily attached to this,”** said P.#1 loudly with grunts coming out of his gritted teeth. **“Boy, if you don’t shut up n’ fuck Yang’s ass up!”** P.#2 groaned to his cock destroying Goldie’s honeypot up as P.#1 pulled out Xiao-Long’s foodhole and rushed to that big booty of hers to which he went in forcefully and primitively. A blonde coughing and gasping for air converted back to a whorish, shouting, moaning mess as both males ravaged both her holes like she was asking for it. Which she did of course.

**“** _ **C’MON! WHO’LL CUM FIRST?! EITHER MY BELLY FEEL IT OR MY WOMB FEEL IT!~ DO ME ROUGHER! PLOW ME FASTER! GIVE MY PUSSY THAT NUT LAVA! BLAST THAT BALLCHEESE IN MY STOMACH! FUCK, I’M CUMMING!**_ **”** P.#1 came first after a good 20 minutes of nothing but _anal destruction_. He smacked her fanny red and sore with his palms and his waist in a trance. An emotional one involving the demolishing of Yang’s massive, jiggly cake. Despite the size of his monster, Yang’s starfish sealed back tight with cum bubbling out of her and dribbled onto P.#2’s balls as he came hard since his nuts struck her bum a bit much that made him go intense enough to pierce Yang’s cervix and imploded it with his seed. Goldie creamed too as she made one _**hell of a squeal**_ right until P.#1 goes back in her gullet and came a tsunami of delicious and musky sperm.

She, eyes nearly rolled into the back of her skull,  gagged and felt like throwing up, but she persevered as she drank P.#1’s jizz professionally. Strings and strands of manbutter stuck onto her soles, chin, glutes, bust, and even hair as P.#1 got off her lips with a pop, also squirting that semen onto her golden locks like Yang did showering P.#2’s package with her femjuices. Yang wheezed and hurked after all they did, but kissed P.#1’s chode as a way to say that she loved every minute. _Every. Single._ _ **Minute.**_

**‘These two are... Incredible… My chest is pulsing and heaving like crazy… My tummy… My womb… They… Oh my god… Sex is so amazing… Being a cum-hungry bitch is the best...~’** All this said in her sex-hazed mind. Wow, P.#1 and #2 seriously fucked Yang Xiao-Long into a bimbo like state. She was reluctant to getting doubled and now look. Drooling her saliva and a guy’s swimmers while pushing some out her two, ravaged holes.

_And she wasn’t done yet..._


End file.
